Lost Cave
The Lost Cave is one of the creepier places in the jungle, and the Jungle Guide doesn't come here very often. In Dominic Wood's era, this area was known as the Tomb, while in Chris Jarvis' era, this area was known as the Lost Tomb. Challenges Dominic Wood (Tomb) Chris Jarvis (The Lost Tomb) This challenge is similar to Dominic's version, but it's a bit more refined. Two team members guide the person inside. Once a skull is pushed down, it releases a rope swing and seals the door in the entrance. Michael Underwood For the first time, more than one challenge was played in this area. Tokat's Tomb and the Rat's Nest use the Lost Tomb door, while the rest have their own entrance. * Tokat's Tomb (Series 5-6): Tokat was the Grand Wizard to the Jungle King, and a nasty piece of work at that. When he died, he was buried with monkey statues and a clue to where they could be found. Once the team removes a scroll from his grave, a laser appears from his feet. Two members are wearing goggles to protect their eyes, and the other team member must navigate them through the tomb and find monkey statues hidden in boxes. The team must then place the statue in a hole which reveals a mirror that reflects the laser to another area. This is done two more times, until the laser points to Tokat’s corpse. The last statue (which is sometimes the ruby statue) is in Tokat’s other hand. As soon as they remove it, Tokat awakens and the team has 10 seconds to grab all the statues from the holes and get out before the door of the tomb closes, locking any team members inside. * Rat's Nest (Series 5-6): Although the rats left their nest long ago, the Jungle King replaced it with a puzzle. Inside are 4 red pods with monkey statues in them, and 8 black pods. Playing similarly to the board game Ker Plunk, the team must remove the sticks to get the red pods out without dropping black pods. Each time a black pod is dropped, the door closes a bit. If three black pods are dropped, the door closes and the team must get rid of all the statues from the game and place an additional statue to get out. The team may stop at any time. * Pendulums of Doom: The Jungle King uses this place to learn detachment, and features 4 swinging pendulums. At the end there is an altar with a monkey statue in it. The team must walk across a balance beam while avoiding the pendulums to get the statue and make it back. If they are knocked off, they must return to the start, and if they are holding a statue, they must place it in a monkey head located on both sides of the cave. The pendulums run for 200 swings or 1:30, and after the time is up, the Jungle King will know the team's location and force them to leave. In series 7-8, this challenge was made harder, as the path now twists and turns. Also, a monkey statue only appears on the path if someone is stepping on the path. A humorous film clip featuring one of the Jungle King’s servants swinging one of the pendulums, then getting knocked off was also added. * Volcanic Vent (Series 5-6): The Jungle King keeps his treasure in the middle of the vent because he believes no one is foolish enough to steal it. One team member rides on a tire swing and the other two carefully navigate them around the ring and try to grab the 3 (5 in the Wrestling Tigers episode) statues located in the pile of treasure. The team has 1:30 to complete the challenge, then the Jungle King will make the cave rumble, forcing the team to leave. The cave will also rumble if the team grabs all the statues. * Coatl (Series 7-8): The Coatl is a two headed serpent from Aztec mythology, and a symbol of wisdom and foolishness. The team must climb on its back and try to grab the 11 cone-shaped baskets hanging above. This is the only Lost Cave challenge to feature Sid and Elvis, who will throw coconuts, take baskets thrown in their direction, and pull all the baskets up at the end of 1:30. * Cabinet of Chance (Series 7-8): This challenge was devised by a Mayan mathematiclan named Ananda. To keep the designs of the machine a secret, he burnt the plans, so the team knows little about the machine at the start. Two team members are used to spin the wheel, and they are locked in. The other person must place a monkey statue into the machine and call out names to spin the wheel. There are three holes, red, yellow, and blue that correspond with the holes on the front. They must get the statue into the correct hole to release the statue plus an additional statue. Sometimes, there is a black hole which causes the statue to be lost. The team can stop once they have released a statue. If they fail to get a statue out, they can release one person for free while it costs two statues to release the other one. Gallery Tokat10.jpg|The Lost Cave entrance for Tokat's Tomb and the Rat's Nest in Series 5-6. Lost Cave 2003.jpeg|The Lost Cave entrance for the Volcano Vent and the Pendulums of Doom in Series 5-6. Lost cave 2005.png|The Lost Cave entrance for Series 7-8. Trivia * The Lost Tomb music was reused for the Tokat and Coatl challenges. Monks were added to the soundtrack in the Tokat challenge. * The inside of the Lost Cave in series 5-6, despite using different entrances, have the same interior cave used for the challenges. * The Pendulums of Doom were the only challenge to return in Series 7-8 after being in Series 5-6. * The Lost Cave does not appear in every episode in Series 7-8. In some episodes, it is replaced with the Mine Shaft. Category:Locations